The Secret in the Mistletoe
by jessicaamy12
Summary: One tiny little thing that Angela wasn't aware of.


**Authors Note: **Hahah, here we go again! I am really enjoying this writing.. thing! This came to a friend and I in the middle of a text conversation! I hope you liked it. Inspired by Santa in the Slush; oneshot.

Thanks to my biffle Alexandra for proof reading this for me!!

The Secret in the Mistletoe

Angela walked out of Dr Sweets' office trying not to squeal, but in the end it got the better of her; she danced around while squealing "OH MY GOD, HOW WAS I NOT TOLD OF THIS EVENT?"

As she walked, she couldn't find Brennan anywhere. Instead, she found Cam..

"Angela, why are you running on the platform?" Asked Cam, confused.

"I'm looking for Brennan. Have you seen her, Cam?" Angela asked exasperated.

"Yes, you just missed her, she's out with Booth, he picked her up half an hour ago. Why?"

"I just found out great news," Angela said, excited, "but I need to talk to Brennan before I discuss it with anyone else in case the information that has been given to me is wrong."

Now Cam was even more confused, she nodded, as Angela walked off.

Angela walked, more like ran, into her office, to collect her cell phone from her handbag.

----

Just as Booth and Brennan walked into the diner, her phone rang loudly. She checked the caller ID, grinning.

"Hi, Ange, sorry I didn't answer earlier.. I was preoccupied with writing my book."

"Don't speak, just listen. OH MY GOD. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME? YOU AND BOOTH KISSED AND --?"

"Angela, I have to go, I have better things to do at this present moment, rather than listen to your ramblings about biological urges, which I DID NOT satisfy with Booth's help, although, that would be... delicious."

_Did I just say that?_

Angela was speechless.

Brennan disconnected the call, trying to convince herself of what she had just said to none other than Angela Montengero.

Booth walked over to Brennan swiftly.

"What are you smirking about Bones?"

"Oh, nothing, just a conversation that I just had with Angela."

"What was that conversation about?"

"Oh, not much, Angela just didn't realise that we kissed a few months ago, under the mistletoe, remember?"

"She didn't know about that? How could I forget Bones?"

_Why the hell did I just say that? Let alone directly to Brennan?_

_"_That wasn't of our discretion, Caroline made us, and otherwise I wouldn't have been able to give my father the Christmas that he has always wanted. Now please, can we get some lunch? I'm starving."

Brennan's voice bought Booth back to reality, "yeah, sure, Bones, me too, what would you like?"

"The usual sounds great right about now!" Brennan yelled.

Booth ordered their lunch. They sat down and started talking, but not very much.

Booth didn't like the awkward silence that was occurring, so he quickly cut to the chase.

"So, Bones, what's on for the weekend? Anything exciting?"

"Nothing much, writing, I assume," said Brennan between mouthfuls of her salad, "I'm writing a new book and no you can't read it, until it's published."

Booth nearly choked.

"HA! Nice one, Bones! I didn't even ask." Booth retorted.

"You were going to! You can't deny it!" They both laughed.

"You know me too well!"

After they had their lunch, they went back to the lab.

----

As Brennan walked in she was greeted with a grinning Angela sitting on her couch.

"Angela, I thought you knew about what happened last year, besides, why does it matter? It was nearly over a year ago.." Brennan trailed off.

"Because it's such a celebration! So, what was it like kissing THE Booth?" Angela almost fell off the couch with excitement.

"I don't see why it was a celebration, we were made to, so I could give my father the Christmas he has always wanted. Caroline was feeling 'puckish.' The kiss was great, in fact."

_Did I just admit that?_

Angela was sitting there with her mouth open, _wide open._

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie! You know he wants you, right?"

"Ange, you nor I can determine that until he comes forward and says that. End of story."

Angela could not stop dancing for the rest of that day.

**Authors Note: **Well; that's the end of that one! I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Click that little button, you know you want to. ;D


End file.
